


Jackie, Life In The Dreamhouse

by hyperioncourage



Series: Marni's Shitty Borderlands AU's [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: (as usual), Barbie Related, Embarrassed Jack, M/M, Rhys Being A Little Shit, Short drabble thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperioncourage/pseuds/hyperioncourage
Summary: Jack's a Barbie girl livin' in a Barbie world I guess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this shit-fest, it really means a lot to me! <3  
> 

When Jack had asked Rhys if he wanted to come over and 'chill' with him Rhys had instantly presumed that Jack was trying his hardest to drop hints that they weren't going to chill at all, they were going to fuck as soon as Rhys' perky ass walked over the threshold into his home, so dressing for this 'date' seemed easy at first - or at least it was until Jack had sent him a blurry photo of an obnoxiously big, wall-mounted television and a coffee table full of snacks that Rhys honestly couldn’t wait to cram down his throat.

 

He had sworn that he had seen a small glint of a pretty, pink thumbnail for a show that Rhys' couldn’t quite place his cybernetic finger on when he zoomed into the picture to try and determine if the colored candy in the glass bowl were what he thought they were, they were in fact Skittles but he was much too distracted on what the show or movie was with the bright picture. Surely Jack wouldn’t watch something with a thumbnail like that, he has seen the man turn his nose up at the color pink on numerous occasions, and he doubted that Netflix would be an exception to this.

 

If Rhys knew Jack at all, and regrettably he did, he knew that he only wanted boring documentary's about serial killers when they were children, overly dramatic things about men in suits or shows like It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia. But last time he checked, the thumbnail for any of those wasn't plastered in pink, of all colors.

 

Whatever. He didn’t have time to think about that.

 

After spending at least twenty minutes trying to decide on which patterned shit he should wear (even thought they were fucking identical) Rhys was finally ready to go and 'chill' with Jack… Whatever that meant - and if the mention of that pink thumbnail slipped into their conversation, well, Rhys wouldn’t mind one bit. After all, he had grown much more curious about it after he had given it some extra thought and he was extremely determined to figure out exactly what it was.

 

Rhys didn't even have the chance to knock on the front door of Jack's home before it was flung open dangerously by a tattooed wrist. An embarrassing yelp left his crushed lungs as he was pulled into a very out of character hug from Jack - calling it a hug would be an understatement, just imagine being thrown into a trash compacter at lightning speed, that’s what getting a surprise 'hug' from Jack was like.

 

"He-e-e-y, Rhysie! You took so damn long I thought you were gonna blow me off or somethin'." Jack laughed with one raised eyebrow as if he was mentally judging Rhys' shirt choice after releasing him from his death like grip, smiling as he watched him rub his flesh arm slightly, presumably in pain from being crushed up so tightly. "-But you wouldn't ever think of doing something like that to me, would you?" He added in a much more serious tone than Rhys would have really liked to hear.

 

With a nervous shake of his head Rhys was ushered into the sitting room where his eyes instantly fell upon the candy that he had been oh-so excitedly expecting and the pink thumbnail, at which his eyes narrowed and his lips stretched into a playful smirk.

 

"Barbie Life In The Dreamhouse, huh? I never thought that you of all people would watch such a good show." Rhys teased, failing to keep his giggles at bay as he watched Jack's face drop from a relaxed smile to a dead-pan, almost suicidal look.

 

"Shut up." was spat from across the room from an embarrassed Jack who's face had turned redder than a ripe tomato. He had totally forgotten about that show, and he had completely forgotten that it was in his recently watched / continue watching list - his drunk self liked cartoons, no big deal, but this… This was just pathetic.

 

"What's your favorite episode? Oh! Who's your favorite character, I bet it’s Ken, it’s Ken isn’t it, Jack?." Once he had started he just couldn't stop, Rhys was going to tease Jack about this for the rest of his living days, and going by the way Jack was shooting daggers at him with his eyes and a murderous scowl, Rhys didn’t think that he would have many days left to have fun with this.

 

Might as well get it all out of his system now, right?

 

"Hey, maybe if you contact the creators they might let you voice act for a character, seeing as you love the show so much, half of their monthly views must come from you. I thought you watched House Of Car-" Before Rhys was even allowed to finish making fun of Jack and his questionable taste in television, the remote for the TV was thrown at his head as hard as Jack could possibly manage, with was pretty fucking hard, knocking whatever Rhys was planning to say right out of his little noggin.

 

"You're not funny at all, Rhys!" Jack pouted childishly as he folded his arms across his chest tightly. At this rate he might as well have stomped his foot for good measure.

**Author's Note:**

> i am full of regret.  
> i've watched 4 episodes of barbie life in the dreamhouse and they were the best 4 episodes of my life  
> (apologies for my 3 months of laziness please dont hate me thanks xoxox)


End file.
